dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar VS Dag
Scar VS Dag 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''The Lion King VS Barnyard! Felidae and Canidae's rivalry continues to burn as the scarred murderers of a beloved ruler who happened to be the main character's father fight a battle of the beasts! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Pride Lands, Africa It was a depressing sight. Almost all of the once bright coloring was now in gray and most of the plants and trees seemed to be dead. There was no living being within sight, making the place rather empty. From afar, one could see a massive gray rock formation that was so high that they could see the entire Pride Lands from it's peak, and vice versa. It could be seen from any part of the Pride Lands, even at the most far of distances. A few hundred meters away, a pack of scrawny red coyotes with sharp fangs and claws were approaching the lifeless territory that was the Pride Lands. Their leader was extremely skinny, to the point where his rib cage could be seen, and a scar could been seen on one of his eyes. The almost skeletal coyote, who went by the name of Dag, paused in his tracks once he laid eyes on Pride Rock, and his minions followed suit. Dag somewhat had a feeling that there would be potential prey somewhere in these parts, and that rock looked like the home of something else. "Keep moving." He ordered as he started moving again. His henchmen complied as they followed behind him, ready to check out that weird rock and see just who would be living in a place like that, as thunder began to rumble in the sky. ---- Pride Rock Dag and his goons continued sneaking up to Pride Rock, eventually reaching a dead log. Peeking over it, the pack observed a deadly obstacle: A whole horde of spotted hyenas. Some of them were lying down having naps, others were looking beyond the horizon, while one was chewing on the bone of an unidentified animal. They didn't know how they were gonna do it, but they had to somehow get past those hyenas without being detected and ripped limb from limb if they were to find out what resided in the giant rock. "Follow me and keep your traps shut." Dag whispered harshly to his followers as he lowered himself on his paws like a feline stalking it's prey and started moving ever so slowly, the other coyotes joining in. Steady and silent, the pack started sneaking past the unsuspecting hyenas, the slightest sound would put them on alert. The eyes of the coyotes remained clued onto the hyenas, making sure none of them got a feeling that they weren't alone. It took some time, but they eventually made it past the hyenas and managed to avoid being on Death's list. They all let out sighs that contained relief... which rang in the ears of the hyenas. Turning their heads around, the hyenas saw nothing there that made those sighing noises. Assuming that their minds must have been playing tricks on them, they went to their business of lying around lazily. The coyotes panted heavily, having managed to escape the hyena's sights. "Pull another stunt like that, you'll get us all killed!" Dag scolded, and his henchmen lowered their heads like a child would if their parent were to give out to them. Their ears then picked up the sound of someone humming inside a cave. They all peeked their heads in from the side of the cave, making them look like a set of traffic lights that were all red. Inside the cave, they could see a red-billed hornbill trapped in some animal's rib cage singing with sadness. " Nobody knows... The trouble I've seen... Nobody knows... My sorrow..." He sang with solemn. Beside him, a large, brown lion with a black mane, green eyes and a scar on one on them lay down on a rock, picking his teeth with a bone. "Oh, Zazu, do lighten up." He said unsympathetically as he tossed the bone at the hornbill now identified as "Zazu", and it clattered against the cage. The lion had a name as well. Scar. "Sing something with a little... bounce in it." Dag was about to talk to his cronies about a new plan he had suddenly come up with when Zazu suddenly sang "It's a small world after all...", which caused the coyotes to cover their ears and hide behind the rock wall as Scar shouted out "NO! No! Anything ''but that!" Without ''that ''song being audible, Dag was free to whisper his new plan to his minions. They all nodded in agreement to the idea, and then peeked into the cave again. Scar and Zazu were now singing a different song, thank the lords above. Scar was distracted as he sang along with the hornbill, leaving him open to an attack. And as quick as wind, the coyotes raced into the cave. Dag's cronies leaped toward Scar and piled on top on him as Dag rushed toward Zazu. He smashed the rib cage that had Zazu trapped into small pieces and before the hornbill could make any attempt to escape, he was in Dag's mouth. He was about to chew the hornbill to pieces and swallow them down to his stomach when he caught a glimpse of an alive and pissed off Scar batting his minions around, leaving bloody scars over their faces. Whenever each one tried to attack Scar, they'd be knocked aside by his strong paws and left with injuries. "What?!" Dag shouted, allowing Zazu to escape the confinement of his mouth and make a fly for it. "You useless excuses for comrades! Now we have ta get our tails outta here before they get eaten off!" And without more words, he and the other coyotes dashed out of the cave. "HYENAS!" Scar's powerful voice boomed throughout the cave. "KILL THESE TRESPASSERS!" The coyotes continued running until they came to a quite literal screeching halt. Teeth were gnashed, eyes were narrowed to slits and growls escaped throats as the hyenas stood before the coyotes, ready to tear them all new ones, while one of them with derped eyes and chews in one of his ears, laughed stupidly. Dag had only one word for the pack. "Run!" '''HERE WE GOOO!' Right out of nowhere, a blast of lightning struck the grass below Pride Rock, igniting a fire. It gradually got worse by the second, eventually covering Pride Rock, but not setting it aflame. All the while, the coyotes were running as fast as their legs would allow them to with the hyenas behind them. Shenzi, the female alpha of the hyenas, pounced forward and pinned down one of the coyotes in the back and tore off both of his ears. When the coyote was on his back, Shenzi ripped out his windpipe and swallowed it as the other hyenas continued pursuing the coyotes, with Scar emerging from the cave, deciding to personally confront Dag. The latter looked behind him to see more of his comrades losing their lives in the hyena's jaws, but all he could do was keep running lest he suffer their fate as well. He eventually reached the high point of Pride Rock and ran up to the edge until he stopped once he saw the massive drop he wouldn't possibly survive. Looking behind him with terror, he saw Scar leaping up and standing in front of him. Snarling, he began advancing toward the scared coyote and spoke to him with venom in his voice. "Who do you think you are to step into my kingdom and defy me?" Dag understandably fell onto his back and started crawling backward. "Please! You must understand! I'm only doing this so I can feed myself and my family!" He tried to reason with the lion as he continued crawling, only to stop once he was close to the edge of the rock, now leaving him trapped and with nowhere to go as Scar got closer and closer to the terrified coyote. "And in doing so, you made the mistake of trying to strip these Pride Lands of my rule and claim it for yourself. Right here and right now, I'm going to end your life for it." Scar said as he pressed one of his paws on Dag's chest and the other on his throat. He could feel blood begin to drip down his neck thanks to Scar's claws. "Wait, wait, wait!" Dag pleaded just moments before Scar could disembowel him. "I just have one more thing to say." Scar rolled his eyes with a sigh. "OK, what is it you want to say?" He asked with disinterest as obvious as both animals were villainous. Unbeknownst to Scar, Dag had grabbed some embers in his hand. "Think fast!" And with that, he threw the embers right into Scar's face. The lion shouted in pain as he stepped off of Dag and started wiping his face to get the embers out. Dag knew that he had to somehow kill this guy if he were to escape without him in pursuit, so he pounced at him and knocked him onto his back. He tried ripping out Scar's throat, but only succeeded in biting Scar's thick black mane. Scar angrily knocked Dag off, sending the coyote to the ground. Shenzi and her two companions, Banzai and Ed, arrived on the scene just in time to see Scar and Dag circling each other with snarls and lowered ears in the case of the coyote. "Get him, Scar! Tear out his jugular and give it to us to eat!" Banzai rooted as Ed giggled again. If Scar and Dag had heard them, they would've ignored them. Their primary focus was killing the other. Both lion and coyote then flew toward each other in powerful pounces. They became a scrambling mess of red, brown and black. Claws scratched, sharp teeth bit, and roars and growls sounded, overlapping one another. Dag's vision was then obscured by black hair. Scar had Dag's head buried underneath his chest and he began crashing his paws on Dag's body. The coyote kicked Scar in the nose with both of his hind feet and managed to push Scar off. With Scar now on his side, Dag bit Scar's shoulder and tore some flesh and fur off. Scar quickly rolled onto his paws and struck Dag across the face, knocking him down and slicing his muzzle. He almost bit Dag's throat, but his would-be victim rolled over and was on his paws again. He lunged at Scar and bit him on the face. As Scar stood up and roared with pain, Dag pushed him to the ground and bit one of Scar's hind legs, causing even more pain for the lion. Dag received a kick to the face and moved backward. Scar rolled over and tried standing up, but the pain in his leg forced him to remain on the rock ground. An evil smile appeared on Dag's face seeing his enemy in this state. Discomfort then filled him as blood continued flowing down his face, a firm reminder of how seriously he was injured now. But it was all worth it, since the very tactic he used to end the life of that fat cow who prevented him and his cronies from having a chicken meal had worked again. Grinding his now blood-covered teeth, Dag prepared to deliver the finishing blow. As Scar rolled onto his back, he could hear a loud howl and could see the source: Dag was pouncing toward him with his claws outstretched. His jaws were wide open, revealing those teeth which were red with his blood like his claws, and his soulless creased eyes glittered with endless hunger for death and slaughter. The fire behind him made the evil coyote look like a demon coming out of the fiery pit of Hell itself, out to consume the very life as he knew it and drag it to the eternal damnation. At first, he looked shocked, but then he roared as his expression became one of the anger that was filling Dag. He lifted his paw and swung it through the air. His claws grazed across Dag's throat and sliced it open. Dag landed on his paws with a gasp. He put both of his hands on his throat as he got on the ground, trying to stop the immense bleeding, only to be met with failure. Scar got up and stood above Dag, devoid of all sympathy and mercy as the coyote helplessly looked up, the fear having returned to consume him again and this time, it wouldn't leave. "That was cute. Trying to avoid your own death, only to cause it by fighting me. If only you understood the penalty of getting on the bad side of a king sooner. But no worries. I'll show you." Scar then opened his mouth and clamped his jaws on Dag's skull. His teeth bore through the bone and pierced his brain, displaying the power of the lion's strong bite. Dag's legs started twitching and all movement then came to an end, plus his life. As Scar lifted his head up, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed cheered behind him. "You showed him who was boss, boss!" Shenzi said to her commander as Ed laughed in the background. "Yeah! You made him think twice about messing with us!" Banzai added. "Us?" "Uh, you! You! That's what I meant to say, he shouldn't have messed with you, the king!" Banzai quickly said. "Well, I better be out of here. You three can enjoy your new meal while I'm not here to bother you." Scar said to the hyena trio as he began walking away. "Alright! Finally, we get a stinkin' entrèe!" Delight dripped from Banzai's words as the hyenas walked toward the deceased Dag while licking their lips, eager for new food. All while Ed laughed like he always did and the fire raged around Pride Rock. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Movie' themed DBX fights Category:'Disney VS Nickelodeon' themed DBXs Category:'Complete Monster' themed DBXs Category:Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Wolverine-Man Category:DBX fights made for commemoration